


Me & You

by greensilverserpent



Series: True Love [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sequel to 'To doubt oneself', in turn sequel to 'Hot tempers'.





	Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-02-14 08:32pm to 08:46pm

"Did you imagine it to be like this?" Celeborn asked, earning himself a wide grin.

"Maybe not as fiery as the first few decades of our marriage-" 

"You imagined us in bed together before I asked you to bond with me?" The silver-haired elf cut in, making his mate blush. 

"I... yes, sometimes." 

"Did you imagine us together while you were still married to my daughter?"

Elrond swatted his shoulder in mock anger but then smiled in remembrance. 

"When we visited the Golden Wood, I would lie awake throughout the night just thinking of you. Sometimes only the idea of you...other nights I would imagine you under me, lost in crazed passion." 

Celeborn chuckled. 

"You imagined me under you? Not the other way around?" 

"Back then it was you who needed the opportunity to give up control from time to time." 

Silence hung between them for long moments. 

"Would you like to dominate tonight?" 

Elrond smiled.


End file.
